Cat's Eye
by aeg1s54545
Summary: A high school dropout and a freelance journalist, he's seen impressive and strange things. But while at a friend's family party, where he felt out of place, he met her; a foreign girl cosplaying as an alien cat girl. She's just cosplaying, right? How wrong he was. Now host to a group of cat aliens and with his house used as an embassy, how will he deal with the changes? AU/ HIATUS!
1. Eris

Chapter One: Eris

Disclaimer: I do not own Asobi ni Iku yo!

* * *

 _America, June 19, 11:10 in the morning..._

"Unknown anomaly caught on radar!" A man shouted as he peered over his shoulder yet not taking his eyes off the large blip on his radar screen. A man, dressed in a navy blue suit and had his hair styled in a grey buzz cut, looked over at him and asked: "Are you sure it's not a glitch?" The radar operator turned to look at the commanding officer and shook his head.

"If it were, it wouldn't move. Major, I believe we've detected something not from here." The operator turned around to look at the blip, only to watch it move extremely fast and disappear. "Sir, Unknown 1, radar lost." He looked at his computer, which was analyzing the anomalous object's shape, size, and speed. The Major looked at him as he swiveled around in his chair.

"Is the data on it's size and velocity correct?" The Major asked

"Our country's aircraft can't even come close." the operator replied.

"Automatic braking confirmed?" he asked.

"Yes." came the reply.

"What's the estimated point of disappearance" The Major asked, trying to mask his excitement.

"Japanese airspace, sir." The operator replied, an excited smirk on his face.

The Major turned in a semi-circle, looking at every person in the room."This is code seven! Let's deal with the situation!" Everyone in the room nodded and chorused with "Yes sir!", determination and excitement in there eyes as they returned to their screens.

"Major," a woman behind him on a monitor called, "the data here says that we received a report six months ago about a message comin from the same direction as the unknown."

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked.

"Well it was kind of strange," she replied nervously, "and it was determined to have been the result of interference due to sunspots."

"What...?" the Major asked before shaking his head. "Never mind. Just get me on the phone with the Japanese Prime Minister."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Okinawa Japan, July_ _19, 2015; 1:10 in the afternoon…_

"And the camera is rolling…" Takehito said to himself, the record button flashing red. He turned the camera towards himself, his sharp and vivid green eyes looking at the screen before he rubbed it with a cloth. Takehito lifted the camera off of the table and pointed it back at himself. He was at the steps that led down to the beach, the sounds of waves crashing in the background.

"Well, we made it to the beach." He said before he wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. "Sure is hot. I guess that's because it's summer so… yeah." He walked down the steps, making his way to the crowded part of the beach with people drinking, eating, shouting, and cheering. He was jostled around as people danced around, but he walked past the dancing crowd and sat down next to his friend, Kio.

"Little to hot for that thing, don't you think so Takehito?" Kio asked. Takehito looked down at his attire: a Dead Space 3 T-shirt, khaki pants, red sneakers, and his grey hoodie. He unconsciously pulled the left sleeve down as far it could go and wrapped the hoodie around him so that it was closed.

"I like to wear this, so?" Takehito replied, shooting a glance at his friend, a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses. Kio Kakazu was holding hands with his girlfriend, Manami, a voluptuous girl with brown hair and brown eyes like her boyfriend. Who would've thought that childhood friends would end up like this? Ugh, disgusting.

"It's not practical in this heat." Kio replied back. "Look around; everyone here's in their swim suits and you're wearing a hoodie. I'm just saying Takehito, what are going to do if you want to swim?"

"I can't swim, Kio."

"I could teach you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to drown."

"We're not going that far out."

"Still not going out."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you filming this?"

"I've been filming this entire time." Takehito's lips curved into a small, minute smile as the friends looked at each other and began to laugh together. Takehito playfully punched Kio's arm and the two took a deep breath of air as the laughter ceased.

"It's been forever since I laughed like that." Takehito sighed before he started to fidget with his camera, taking a cloth from his pocket and cleaning the lense.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kio joked, making Takehito snort indignantly.

Takehito stood up from the towel, leaving the couple alone as he walked away from them and passed by Kio's drunken dad pouring some alcohol into a glass before doing a double take.

"A cosplayer? At the beach?" Takehito said with a small hint of surprise in his tone. "And I thought I was the only weird one at the beach..."

She was obviously cosplaying as some form of cat girl, if the ears rising from her bronze, waist length hair, the bell around her neck, her outfit and the tail didn't give it away, including her red and white dress with a belt and stockings.

"No no no noo, thank you very much." She said as Kio's dad poured more sake into the cup until the alcohol reached the brim. She downed the drink in one go and shut her red eyes as she exclaimed: "Phaa, Delicious!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Kio's dad slurred drunkenly, "You drink like a pro!"

Takehito sighed and took the bottle from the inebriated adult, saying: "Giving alcohol to a minor? Is it just me or does everyone in this family go insane when they drink?"

"Eh, it's fine!" was the overjoyed reply, "You should have a drink!"

"No thank you, I like my sobriety."

"You're a poor sport..." Mister Kakazu pouted.

Takehito sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the man's drunken immaturity, before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry about him. I've known this family long enough to know that he gets this way when he's drunk. Anyway, did he bother you?"

She turned her red eyes to him, replying with "No no! Not at all!" before turning her attention back to the warm plates of food in front of her. "These drinks are good and this..."

Acknowledging that her mind wandered away from and towards the food, he said: "Ah, yeah, that's the, uh, the Field Potato Dengaku. I think..."

Takehito swore her eyes turned into hearts as she clasped her hands together in joy. "Yeah Yeah! And this konsumaki! And then rafute, daikon oden, fried handama tempura...!"

'Who the hell gets so excited over meat?' Takehito thought as she continued to list off the food she had on her plates.

"It's been so long since I had meat! I'm soooo happy!"

"Is that so?" Takehito said with a fake smile before thinking, 'So she wanted to eat meat that much, huh? What country is this girl from? And is it just me or is she too cheerful and really loves to extend her words?''

"Oh no! I forgot!" she exclaimed. "Hello, my name is Eris!" Takehito forced himself from looking down at her generous chest. Damn chivalry...

A second of awkward silence passed, Eris looking at him and waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Ah, I'm Takehito Nitzio. Hello Eris." Takehito introduced himself. 'So she really is a foreigner..."

Eris handed Takehito a cup, which he took.

Eris lifted a bottle from next to her left leg. "That's right! You get three quick shots!" Eris said as she poured the drink into his cup.

"Thanks Eris." Takehito thanked, swirling the drink in the cup. "I'm so thirsty!" Takehito downed the drink, not tasting it as it went down and not noticing that Eris said the word shots but the after taste was horrible. Alcohol. Takehito flipped out, throwing the cup into the air and clutching his throat and coughing as his throat burned and his vision began to blur.

'The world's spinning. I must've broken my skull when I jumped. I might've broken some teeth too. This is it. My sobriety is gone..." Takehito's vision slowly blurred until he lost consciousness.

 _Seven hours and thirty five minutes later..._

Takehito opened his eyes slowly, recognizing that he was in his room, his green eyes adjusting to the dark before rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

"Aagh, come on!" Takehito complained. "It's nine o'clock! I missed my marathon!" His foot tapped against something at the foot of his bed. He lifted his blanket up and just stared in surprise and shock. There, at the foot of his bed with nothing but a white button up shirt for decency but barely contained her bust, was Eris the cosplaying cat girl. Takehito 's brain shut off and he fell off his bed, hitting the back of his head against the corner of his nightstand and knocking over his research in a flurry of papers, maps, pictures and facts. With the pain of a concussion and the warmth of blood flowing down his head, Takehito tried to heft himself off the floor but looked at his bed again to make sure he wasn't losing it again.

Eris woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning before looking at Takehito, who was pointing at her and unable to form words.

"Good morning, Takehito!" Eris greeted cheerfully.

"How did you get in my room?" Takehito questioned before he got tired of holding himself and fell back, hitting his head hard against the floor. "Ow, goddamn!"

"Did you hit your head?" Eris asked with worry in her voice before she pulled out her cell phone and stepped the bed towards Takehito, who was still clutching his hands to his dark brown hair. She sat next to Takehito and opened her phone. What was she planning to do with it? It's a phone.

"I'll treat it." She said in a manner that left no arguement or the desire to do so. "So please move you hand, okay?" The phone, whatever the hell it was, send out some high frequency that annoyed Takehito's ears but the affects were instant. The pain was gone, his head stopped spinning, and the bleeding stopped.

Eris shut the phone device and smiled, happy. "I was worried about a brain hemmorage so..."

A sweatdrop slid down Takehito's forehead. "T-thank you Eris, but I don't think I'd get a brain hemmorage from hitting the floor."

"What happened?" Eris asked.

Takehito, utterly distracted by Eris' breasts, looked away and said, "Ummm? Please button your shirt up. Anyway, why were you in my bed?!"

Eris was half way done buttoning her shirt up. "Well, I had nowhere to go and your friends said I could stay here and sleep wherever I liked and that you wouldn't mind."

'One of these days, Kio. Pow! Right to the moon!'

"Then why didn't you wake me up? Granted, I sleep like a rock but if you had, I would sleep somewhere else. Like my couch."

"Why is that?" Eris asked cluelessly, innocent enough to not know the misunderstandings that a man and a woman sharing a bed can create.

"I don't know." Takehito replied. "Something about misunderstandings..."

"Misunderstandings?"

"Yea, anyway I'm going to grab some coffee so take your time getting dressed."

"Ah, okay?"

Takehito left his room and walked down the stairs muttering to himself before he reached the bottom of the flight and walked into his kitchen, a vast wasteland of T.V dinners, instant ramen, bottled soda, and a small six pack of canned coffee.

"What the hell?" Takehito muttered as he popped the top to his coffee. "What in the world is she?"

"Takehito!" A female voice shouted, literally two feet behind him that scared the crap out of him and making him drop his coffee.

"Aw, dammit! That one was the only cold one I had!" Takehito cried, turning around and facing the two behind him in aggravation. A smiling Manami and a nervous Kio were met with his angered gaze.

"Mmm, good morning." Manami replied.

"Good morning." Takehito replied bitterly, glaring holes into Kio's head. "Why are you in my house?"

"When we dropped you off, you left your press pass and your camera in the car." Kio said with hesitation under Takehito's annoyed gaze. "We just wanted to drop them off before we forgot."

Manami decided to butt in. "So where's the girl you brought home? Introduce us!"

Despite her strong demands, Takehito tore his gaze from Kio and turned around, grabbing another coffee and popping the top, taking a sip every few seconds so that he didn't lose it.

"Aah!" Manami exclaimed, "So it was basically "that"! I get it!"

Takehito coughed in midsip, spitting out his coffee so that he didn't suffocate. Why is it that everytime a girl is mentioned to be near Takehito, Manami always mentions sex?

"I guess it can't be helped of it was "that"." Manami continued, fantasizing all the while.

Takehito recovered from his coughing fit and his first response was, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tense and passionate, a "tres bien," "c'est ci bon" night!"

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, shut the hell up."

"And she's all worn out so you kindly came down to fetch her some morning coffee!" Manami snapped out of her fantasy to see an annoyed Takehito and a laughing Kio. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'm tired and have a headache, I'm aggravated, I want my coffee, and you still have my camera and press pass. That, and your fantasy was a little vulgar."

"I agree." Kio chimed in. "You did take it a little to far."

"Oh my! How rude!" Manami replied with feigned shock. "But weren't you the one who was being vulgar, Takehito?"

"Quit fantasizing, you psychotic gun lover! I don't need this!"

Manami laughed. "It was just a joke, a joke! Sorry for taking things too far..."

Takehit sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Whatever. Just give me my stuff and leave before I lose my sanity and stab somebody."

Kio handed him his press pass, a laminated card with his picture on it attached to a lanyard, and his camera before grabbing Manami's hand and leaving Takehito's house, but not without Manami protesting. Takehito dead bolted, locked, and barred his door, his only defense against the annoyances of people and the postman.

Takehito pinched the bridge of his nose, turning around and getting the crap scared out of him by Eris, who had come downstairs silently, still in the white skimpy button up shirt, and was standing inches behind Takehito. He clutched his beating heart, having played too many horror games to fuel his paranoia, before shouting, "Wh-what are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Um, well..." Eris said, placing her index finger to her chin. "I forgot my suit downstairs. Can I go and get it?"

Takehito calmed down, his face red as he tried not to, once again, to look at Eris' breasts. "Yeah. Sure. Go right ahead. I guess as long as you're here, my house is your house."

Eris bowed. "Thank you, Takehito." She went downstairs to get her costume.

Takehito pinched the bridge of his nose. "She has no place to go, Takehito so your her host. Just get used to it. Maybe it won't be so bad? She is friendly." Takehito sighed. "Just need to get used to having her around."


	2. Update!

Aegis: Hey guy! It's Aegis. It's been awhile so I'm taking a break from studying because you deserve a reason why my uploads have been slow. So, the reason my uploads have been slow or nonexistent is because I've recently entered medical school (Go ahead. Get the "Nerd!" out of your systems.), and I've been studying my ass off like crazy. If I had known that med school was going to cut into my writing, I would've picked something else because this is what I enjoy. So, yeah. That's it.

?: Are you sure about that?

Aegis: *Facepalms* Son of a bitch, not these guys again...

*Seven men enter the room, surrounding the author*

Kazuto: You better get to writing. You and I have a long road ahead of us.

Michael: You? What makes you so important than the rest of us?

Kazuto: I don't know about you, _Ice Queen_ , but some of us have been here longer than you. Veterans first

Kazuma: Yeah, what the hell! Suddenly you're more important than us?

Kazuto: Kazuma, shut up! You spend most of your off time in your underwear so I don't see what makes you so special.

Michael: Daaamn! He told you!

Kazuma: Ah, shut up Michael. You're just a glorified Kamina.

Aegis: Come on guys, stop it! This is getting old!

Soldier 76: Is this when I make a debut?

Takehito: *Filming in the back, chuckling* This shit is _soo_ going on YouTube!

Jason: *Lights a cigarette and walks next to Aegis, placing a hand on the author's shoulder and making a ball of lightning in the palm of his right hand* How about you let me worry about these idiots, and you get back to writing?*

Aegis: Okay. *Goes to his laptop and finishes the update*

Thank you for understanding!


End file.
